High-energy solid compositions, such as propellants, explosives, gasifiers or the like comprise an elastomeric binder in which is dispersed particulate solids, such as particulate fuel material and/or particulate oxidizers. The formulations may also include a liquid plasticizer, such as a nitrate ester plasticizer, which contributes to the elastomeric characteristics of the binder and adds additional energy to the composition. Typical elastomers used in binder systems for high-energy compositions include polyethylene glycol, polycaprolactone and cross-linked hydrocarbon polymers.
It is desirable in many propellant and explosive applications that the binder system itself be as high energy as possible, and it has been proposed to formulate high-energy elastomers from high-energy polyethers and appropriate curatives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,978 issued to Manser describes high-energy polyethers formed from oxetanes containing high-energy nitro or nitrato groups. The polyethers may also include tetrahydrofuran (THF) and tetrahydrofuran derivatives.
Generally, polyethers should form elastomers with high energy and good elastomeric and strength characteristics. If the binders are to be used in conjunction with a nitroester plasticizer, nitroester-miscibility is further required. In addition to contributing energy to polyethers and the elastomers formed therefrom, high-energy pendant groups affect the physical properties of the polyethers, e.g., viscosity, and also affect nitroester miscibility. In addition, different high-energy pendant groups can be expected to contribute slightly different burn characteristics to propellant compositions.
There exists a need for novel high-energy oxetanes in the propellant and explosive industry and for novel polyethers containing mer units derived from such oxetanes.